Promise
by The-Captured-Petals
Summary: Sirius Black, Pure-Blood, Gryffindor, Quidditch team Beater, and Known Badass of Hogwarts. That is, until he made a promise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Promise.

* * *

"Hey."

Sirius black sat up and looked towards the doorway of the guest room. Well, his room, now. He had moved into the Potter's manor only yesterday, and it was strange knowing that he had been disowned, just like that. A flick of a wand and then off the family tree. He smiled.

James Potter looked at his best mate, and, as of yesterday, a house mate of sorts. Sirius smiled at him again, gesturing for him to come into the room that technically will belong to James in the matter of a few years. James stepped through the threshold, walking over to where Sirius lounged on his newly attained bed.

"I like what you've done with the place," James joked, seeing that he had just shoved his clothes into various drawers, a poster of the Puddlemere United Quidditch team was magically attached to the wall. That was the extent of the decorating though, as Sirius had left most of his sentimental belongings at the Black's house.

"I found that my poster doesn't take up four walls, it seems I'll need to do something about that," Sirius replied without missing a beat.

"Well, if you aren't still busy with your remodelling, I as wondering if you wanted to have a quidditch match, minus the whole 'We only have five players' thing."

Sirius nodded. James' cousin Gabriella Elise Potter had lived with the rest of the Potter's for five and a half years, although Sirius had never really seen much of her. At Hogwarts, although being a Gryffindor herself, she was a year younger than the Marauders. Even though she and James were related, and technically, mates, she never really hung around with them. Occasionally she came up to the boys dorm and played wizard chess with James. She wasn't on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, because the last four years of her being at Hogwarts the team had been entirely full. She looked like James, but her hair was slightly more behaved and two or three shades lighter and browner rather than black, her eyes green to James' hazel ones. She also had breasts and was about three inches shorter.

There was only one thing Sirius really new about her, she was an extraordinary flyer.

* * *

When both teenagers had grabbed their broomsticks and arrived at the back door that lead to the expansive back yard, Gabriella was floating in the sky, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were standing a fair distance away, Remus reading and Peter, well, no one really knew what Peter was doing.

Gabriella flew to the ground and landed softly beside James and Sirius.

"Afternoon," she said, smirking at both of them. "And how are the Mister and Missus this fine sunny day?"

"Well, Mister is good."

"Wait, who says you're the man in this relationship?" Questioned James.

"I did, because the man has the authority."

"So I'm the woman?"

"Well, yeah, I very well can't be, it would ruin my reputation."

"No, you're the woman, _I'm _the man."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are..."

Gabriella coughed.

"When you two are finished, I would like to actually get on with it."

Both scowled at the younger Potter, then in turn began making rotations and teams for their five player Quidditch match.

James, being Quidditch Captain at Hogwarts was dubbed Captain here as well, so he constructed the teams.

"Okay, so, there's three good players and two, to be generous, _mediocre _players. So how will we split this up?"

"Well, the three will have to rotate between referee and teams," Remus said, answering James' question.

"Right, so Sirius, Gabby, and I will rotate, and Remus and Peter will be on separate teams."

They all nodded.

"I'll ref first," Gabriella said, walking over to their bewitched objects to act as the main Quidditch components.

James was with Remus on one team, Sirius and Peter on the other.

Gabriella sat on her broomstick, James' last one before his brand new Nimbus, and tossed the 'Quaffle' into the air, as well as the 'Snitch'.

The game went on, rotating Sirius reffing, Gabriella with Peter, Potter vs. Potter. Another rotation went to James as ref and Black vs. Potter Jr.

They played until sunset, Remus and Peter abandoning the game early, leaving Sirius, James, and Gabriella tossing the object they had labelled the Quaffle between the three of them. James and Sirius were keeping a steady conversation, Gabriella just piping up every so often or laughing.

* * *

It was, eventually, too dark to see what they were doing. Peter and Remus had left sometime beforehand, as Mrs. Potter had informed them when the house elves brought out dinner.

"So," began Grace Potter. "How was everyone's day?"

"Good," the three adolescents chorused together. They were too famished to engage in conversation at the moment.

Grace Potter laughed at the three of them.

"You three are eating like I haven't fed you for months."

"Technically mum, Sirius has only been here a day."

"Yes, but honestly he was practically living here anyway."

Sirius full out grinned at Grace, his mouth still somewhat full when he spoke.

"Wemph Mshush Puttsher I apprieshiatemd isht."

"English please," Gabriella mocked, pointing her fork at him.

Sirius chewed and swallowed before repeating what he had said.

"Well Missus Potter I appreciated it."

Grace Potter just smiled at him and patted his hand before standing up and clearing her dish.

"James dear, did your father tell you when he would be home?"

"Mum. Do you honestly think I would have been awake at the time?"

"He got up at three today," interjected Gabriella.

"Thank you Gabby, that was my point exactly."

Gabriella turned towards her Aunt and answered her question intended for her son.

"He owled around noon saying he would be home later than normal and to not wait up for him with dinner. 'Said the house elves would give him dinner when he got home."

"Thank you, dear."

"No problem," she said, grinning and turning back towards her meal.

"Oh, you lot got your letters for school today," Mrs. Potter said, pointing to the yellow envelopes sitting on the counter. "I reckon we can go on the weekend, I need to get more floo powder."

They all sat there, letting the food sit more comfortably in their stomachs, then proceeded to grab their envelopes and head upstairs.

* * *

They all sat in the 'common room', as that was where they would ususally lounge around in, rather than any other room in the expansive house. That was, of course, only when they weren't at Hogwarts. James and Sirius tore their envelopes open without noticing the younger Potter freeze at the small pin that landed in her hand.

"I need quite a few things for Defence..."

"Guys," Gabriella said in a mere whisper.

"Oh no, Herbology OWL isn't good..."

"Guys," a little louder.

"Wait- six OWL's, that's good, yeah?"

"Guys," normal tone.

"Who would give us that book. Idiot."

"Guys!"

Finally, both boys eyes were on her, and she slowly lifted the badge with an engraved 'P' on it.

They all stared at it, wide-eyed. They had all seen one exactly like it previously, Remus had one. Sure, Gabriella Potter had good grades, behaved nicely, and was, well, friendly. But it never occurred to, it seemed, any of them that she would find that badge in her Hogwarts envelope. She pulled out the congratulations letter and frowned.

"What?" Said James, trying to catch a peek from over her shoulder.

"I don't know, just, why me?"

They both looked at her and sort of tilted their heads.

"Huh."

"Yeah."

"I don't really know."

"Can't answer that one."

She rolled her eyes. Mrs. Potter came into the room.

"So glad you could 'Grace' us with your presence!" Said Sirius, slapping his knee. The other three stayed straight-faced, already used to his bad puns.

"Oh, ha ha that's so funny, really," said Grace, messing up Sirius' hair.

"Oi, mum, Gabby's gotten a badge in her letter."

Mrs. Potter looked between her son and her niece, a confused look turning into an excited one.

Gabriella looked at her Aunt.

"Surprise?"

Grace Potter walked over and hugged the young girl, smiling and making promises of a celebratory dinner tomorrow.

She exhaled as her Aunt left the room, then turned towards her cousin and his mate.

"She's going to make a big deal of it, isn't she?"

James patted her on the shoulder.

"Oh Gabby, it's like you don't know her at all."

* * *

Three days later, when they arrived in Diagon Alley with Remus and Peter, it was sunny.

Not just sunny though. Sunny with overwhelming heat. And wizard robes aren't an option on extremely hot days, so they were all sporting muggle clothing. Once they had finished their book shopping and what not, they were famished. The stop at Florean Fortescue's was necessary, that was certain.

"Uh, what's this?" Gabriella said while she was eating her ice cream, pointing at the item on her list.

All four boys leaned in to read the script but in the process managed to all hit their heads together. Gabriella just sat there laughing, her head thrown back. They all glared at her.

"There...wasn't even...anything I needed...you to see... That was priceless." She let out between her giggling, one arm wrapped around her stomach. One by one they all joined in, a chorus of uncontrollable, contagious fits of laughter.

An elderly wizard couple that sat in the corner glared at them, and honestly, they couldn't blame them. What started out as a small amount of chuckling turned into a large amount of tears-and-stomach-hurting-in-the-name-of-Merlin laughing.

When the laughter died down a little bit, they got up and out of the shop, walking down towards the Leaky Cauldron to meet Mrs. Potter.

Sirius looked at Gabriella who looked at Remus who looked at James who looked at Peter who looked at Sirius, and they all exploded into laughter again.

"I think this heat is getting to us!" Peter said, while wheezing.

They all nodded, unable to talk due to their struggle to breathe.

* * *

Once they had made it (miraculously) to the Leaky Cauldron, Mrs. Potter was waiting for them.

"Oh dear," she said, staring at the group who were clutching their stomachs and laughing, tears in their eyes. "It looks like you five are insane. We'll have to go home now I guess."

They all just went into the fireplace, sobering up long enough to say 'Potter Manor'.

When they had arrived back at the house, it was only just past four, so they went upstairs to their common room, lounging around on the various pieces of furniture, or else, the floor. The stifling heat was overwhelming to the five teens, so they were stretched out, hoping for the occasional slightly cool breeze that would pass through the room.

And they realised that this was the beginning to a new school year and the end to their summer.

They all laid there in silence, not knowing what that year would bring.

* * *

A/N: I deleted my last fanfiction. I think I was doing everyone a favour. This one will be (hopefully) regularly updated, and I have another one that is in progress.

so yes. That is all.


	2. Chapter 2

There's a swear. Sorry but it seemed fitting.

* * *

Two days ago, they were lounging in the Potter Manor. Two days. And now?

Sirius Black was standing between platforms 9 and 10 in Kings Cross.

"I'm sort of between hating everyone and being happy because I'm seeing everyone."

Sirius turned to look at James as he said this. Gabriella, from the other side of him, piped up.

"I always opt for the former. Because when you're happy to see everyone then you end up hating them anyway. So counterproductive."

Sirius laughed, as did James and Gabriella. They all took a deep breathe, staring at the wall in front of them. Gabriella turned towards Sirius.

"Are you going to go?"

"Ladies first."

"All the more reason for you to."

"All the more reason for you not to."

Gabriella glared at Sirius, and then turned and pushed her trolley through the gateway.

"Typical," Sirius muttered. James just laughed and pushed his trolley through after Gabriella.

Sirius stood on the other side, knowing that passing through it would lead to the next nine months of his life. He sighed and stepped through the gateway to the train, surrounded by nothing then everything, as there were students and other witches and wizards of all ages milling about at the platform.

He pulled out a cigarette and put it between his lips. He had picked it up over the summer, and unfortunate habit. He didn't care. He was about to light it when Gabriella stepped in front of him and took it away. He made a noise of frustration, and she just smiled and held onto it.

"You should really quit, y'know. Not an attractive quality in someone."

"Are you saying you're attracted to me?"

"I'm saying you lost your attractive virginity when you put that first cigarette between your lips and lit it."

Sirius paused.

"My attractive virginity?"

"Oh sod off."

Sirius chuckled and they walked towards the group that was James, Remus, and Peter. Sirius put his trunk and stuff away, while the others walked towards the nearest car. He took this opportunity to get rid of the cigarette craving, lighting it and just casually smoking. He spotted a few fifth year girls staring at him, occasionally giggling and waving. He was used to this kind of attention. When his cigarette was done, he dropped it on the ground and squished it under his toe. He looked back and winked at the girls staring at him, before turning towards the car that his friends had gone to. He slid open the correct compartment door, noticing that there was a new addition. Lily Evans was standing about five inches from James, both in a rather petty argument. They were all used to this sort of behaviour from them, so Sirius walked behind Lily and sat beside Remus, trying his best to ignore the bickering coming from his classmates. Beside him, Remus was reading a book. Sirius looked at Peter sitting on the other side of the compartment. He was doing homework from the summer, obviously only just remembering that it still existed. Last was Gabriella, sitting beside Peter and across from Sirius. She was staring out the window, occasionally turning to face the bickering people.

* * *

Eventually Lily stormed out of the room, slamming the compartment door, letting it bounce back from the frame. Gabriella got up and shut the door a bit softer, and then went back to where she had previously sat.

The train started moving forwards, and Remus put down his book.

"We should head down to the prefects compartment soon."

"We?" Peter cut in.

"Gabriella and I."

Gabriella turned her head and looked at everyone else, noticing that they were all awaiting on her response.

"Wha- Oh, right, okay."

She pulled her brand new Prefect badge out of her bag and fumbled with it for a bit, before hastily pinning it to her shirt. She then shoved her bag on the overhead rack, and walked towards the door. Remus got up and followed her out.

As soon as the door shut, Sirius put his legs up on the seat, stretching them out and leaning against the wall.

James and Peter sat facing each other, cross legged on the seat. In between them sat a game of Exploding Snaps.

As the game slowly progressed, Sirius eyes closed.

* * *

"Hello, sleeping beauty."

Sirius eyelids slowly flickered open.

"What?"

Remus pushed his legs off the seat and rolled his eyes.

"It's a muggle thing."

Remus sat down beside the window just as Gabriella walked in.

"Sirius, you look like birds inhabited your hair for several months."

Sirius combed his fingers through is dark curls and patted it down.

"Well at least Remus was nice about it."

"I'm related to James and I've spent the whole summer with the both of you. What on earth did you expect? 'Sirius, you're as radiant as the sun today'?"

"Yes."

"Good luck with that, mate," said James.

"One can dream."

They all fell into a comfortable silence until the food trolley passed by. Then it was a race of who could find their money and get out there first sort of deal. Sirius got there first, then James, then Gabriella, then Peter, then Remus. Sirius took the longest he possibly could, looking between the variety of sweets laid out before him.

"Padfoot mate, hurry up and choose."

Sirius turned to James behind him when he spoke.

"I have to assess which one is equal quantity to quality."

"No, you don't, you just want to keep us waiting." Peter said, piping up from behind Gabriella.

Sirius smiled.

"You all know me so well."

He bought as much as he could carry then retreated back into the compartment.

* * *

James and Gabriella came back shortly after with their buys, Peter later on and Remus immediately after him. James and Peter kicked Gabriella off the seat, so she was stretched out across the floor in protest, eating her sweets and occasionally throwing Bertie Botts at James. She had a knack for picking out the gross ones. James ate them.

Remus had resumed reading his book, Peter had resumed his homework, and James had resumed doing nothing.

Sirius had followed the latter's idea in doing absolutely nothing.

Gabriella pulled the cigarette she had nicked from him out of her pocket, throwing it at his face.

"Hey."

"I didn't want it anymore. It smells weird."

"It smells like tobacco."

"It smells like cancer."

"You seem to forget I'm a wizard."

"You seem to forget even wizards haven't found a cure."

"You seem to forget I don't care."

"You seem to forget that neither do I."

"Ha."

She just shrugged and muttered "Your funeral."

They had all finished their sweets, and were lounging about the compartment. They lounged about a lot.

* * *

Gabriella had left to change into her school uniform, leaving the boys to change in the compartment. Their ties were done up hastily and their shirts were buttoned haphazardly. Remus's Prefect badge was pinned to his vest. Gabriella returned wearing her uniform, neat and tidy, the collar just a little loose.

"I hate ties," She remarked, pulling it over her head and tightening it enough so that her collar was still loose and she wasn't choking.

"Ah, welcome to our life," Sirius said.

"We hate them too," Remus continued.

"Especially on girls."

Sirius smirked as James said this. Gabriella raised her eyebrow, picked up the Morning Prophet and smacked the side of his head with it.

"What, it's true!"

James was laughing.

"James, you sick bastard, shut up."

James just kept laughing at his cousin. He always did that whenever she would say something like that.

"At least I'm honest to you Gabby."

"I said shut up, you tosser."

James went into another round of mad laughing.

* * *

Sirius badly needed a cigarette.

He hadn't realized how hard it would be to control the craving when he first started, but now it was getting a bit too out of hand.

His thoughts couldn't distract him from this anymore, and sitting in the Great Hall with no food listening to clapping tables one after the next as each name was said aloud with clarity from the Sorting Hat, well, it sucked.

The last name was called, a table cheered, and all went quiet as Dumbledore stood up to make his speech.

"Welcome, one and all, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For those of you who are returning, welcome back to another fine year of schooling. And, to those who have just arrived, look forward to..."

Sirius tuned out again. The small packet of cigarettes felt like they were burning through the fabric of his robes, he was so tempted to light one in the middle of Dumbledore's speech.

Many had told him he needed to quit. Why should he? They don't control his life. He had already had sixteen years of someone trying to, he didn't need that. And Gabriella. She was the worst. Because she tried to make him feel guilty for putting the tobacco filled paper roll between his lips and letting the smoke flood his lungs.

"...but enough talk, I will let you eat and reunite with your old friends, or in some of your cases, meet new friends. Happy Feasting!"

Dumbledore returned to his seat, the clapping fading into casual conversations, the usual 'how was your summer' topics.

Sirius put his attention towards his food. He was starving, and maybe that would calm his craving.

* * *

It was hectic in the Gryffindor Common Room, First Years were in awe of the scarlet curtains and the always lit fire and the entrance and the ghosts and the Feasts. Sirius knew this because he too was like that during First Year.

He sneaked through the Portrait Hole and out into the empty hallways of the school. It wasn't curfew yet, but that didn't really matter. Filch could never catch him, he was too busy chasing after his cat.

He wandered outside, the crisp night air smelled fondly of September and, well, Hogwarts. Hogwarts was all things good in his mind. It was the beginning of The Marauders and the duration of a few Christmas' and Easters and very bad Valentines Day's. It was the place of plotting and pranking, hiding in broom closets and scouting the school.

He trudged down to the tree by the lake and leaned against its rough trunk. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"You really are set on getting cancer, aren't you?"

Gabriella was a few feet behind him with her hands in her pockets, her hair tucked behind one ear, wearing pajamas and a jumper.

"Only because it annoys you so much."

She mock gasped, looking offended and hurt. It was ruined by the smile that immediately followed.

"Sirius Black, how rude."

"And you're never rude or annoying to other people ever."

"Of course not, I'm the best."

"And totally modest as well."

"Well, why wouldn't I be?"

Their banter dropped, and they fell into a comfortable silence. Sirius took a drag from his cigarette.

"I will admit that the smoke looks pretty," Gabriella murmured.

Sirius looked over at her. She was leaning against the tree beside him, looking up at the smoke swirling in with the stars. It all reflected in her wide green eyes. She was smiling slightly, smirking more like it. Sirius saw the resemblance between her and James. She just needed to be wearing his glasses and they would look almost identical. Almost.

"That's about zero percent of the reason why I smoke."

She paused, looking at him instead of the sky.

"Why do you smoke?"

He thought about it for a bit, a silence filling in between them.

"It's a distraction."

"From what?"

He sighed. She was like one of those five-year-olds that wouldn't stop talking.

"From everything. From my family, mainly."

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

"Why are you so content with prying into my life?"

She paused again, looking back up at the sky. Sirius stood there, waiting for her response. When he thought she wasn't going to say anything, he took another drag.

"Because you worry me, kid."

Sirius gave his trademark bark of a laugh, and tapped his cigarette to let the ashes fall.

"I'm not the kid here, kid."

"So because you smoke it makes you an adult?"

"Never said that."

"So then why am I kid and you're not?"

"Because I'm older than you."

"That makes no sense."

"It does in my mind."

"Well then you're insane."

He laughed again.

"Yeah pretty much."

* * *

Gabriella left less than five minutes later, walking up back to the castle, almost slipping on the grass on her way up the hill.

He followed her back up when he finished his cigarette.

He reached the Common Room easily, as he had taken a couple of passageways that led him back. He was a little behind Gabriella, and he watched her slip into the Portrait Hole.

He walked up to the Fat Lady and gave the password, he too being admitted into the Common Room. It wasn't too late, but it seemed most had gone up to their dormitories, as there were classes in the morning. The Common Room was practically empty, with the exception of a couple of seventh and sixth years sitting around the room.

He stomped up the stairs towards his dorm room, one more room up than last time. When he walked through the door, Peter and Remus were sitting on the floor playing Wizard's Chess, James was on his bed tossing a Quaffle up and catching it before it hit his face. Nolan Meech was nowhere to be found, along with his best friend and Head Boy, Frank Longbottom, who despite being a seventh year often occupied the sixth years dorm.

His trunk was at the end of his bed, his broom resting on top of the trunk, his owl from long ago perched in its cage. He walked over and opened the cage, freeing the bird that was trapped inside. It flew through the open window and towards the Owlry.

Someone knocked at the door just as he sat down on his bed.

"Are you going to get it?" Remus said, his eyes not leaving the chessboard.

Sirius snorted.

"No."

Remus sighed and walked towards the door, pulling it open to reveal Gabriella standing there.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Hello."

"'Sup."

Remus stepped aside to let her in the room. She walked over to James' bed and took the Quaffle away from him while it was in midair.

"And you say you wouldn't be a good Chaser," James said with a chuckle.

She threw the Quaffle back at him. It hit him in the chest and his hands reached up quickly to catch it.

Sirius watched as they tossed the Quaffle back and forth between the two beds; James and Remus'.

* * *

Sirius couldn't remember when he fell asleep, but it was roughly the time where James dropped the Quaffle and Remus beat Peter at chess for the fortieth time. Nolan had returned and immediately went to sleep.

He woke up with the sun on his face. He had forgotten to close the drapes around his bed.

Peter was snoring from his bed, Remus' drapes were closed around his bed, so were Frank's and Nolan's. James was somehow still on his bed, he was horizontal when he should've been the other way, his middle the only thing really on the bed.

Sirius looked at the clock on his bedside table.

"6 in the fucking morning my ass," he muttered before standing up to go to the Common Room. He barely took a step before noticing an unconcious figure on the ground.

Gabriella had curled up on the carpeted area on the floor, no pillow or blanket. She was completely asleep.

He sighed, stooped over and managed to pick up her limp body. She wasn't heavy, but when she was asleep, she sure did feel heavy. He placed her on his bed and covered her in the blanket before walking out of the room.

* * *

Hi. Sometimes when I ship my own characters I become too obvious. WHO DO I SHIP NONE OF YOU KNOW OOOOOOOH. You all do who am I kidding. Sorry about the swear.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Wow so this took forever. And it's sort of a filler chapter oops.

* * *

The next few days passed slowly. The students of Hogwarts were consumed with piles of homework, rushing through the crowded halls of the castle.

Sirius had seen the rest of the Marauders throughout his day, mostly because they all had almost identical schedules. He rarely saw Gabriella, and when he did it was one of those instances where the other person is leaving just as you arrive. He hadn't really seen her since that morning when she was passed out on the floor, but it was Friday.

He went back to the Common Room after classes, dragging his bag up the stairs with him. He opened the door and kicked his bag beside his trunk, then flopped down on his bed and waited for James and Peter to get back from the kitchens. His face was squished into the pillow.

The door flew open and hit the wall before being pushed back towards the frame. Sirius's head snapped up and saw Gabriella flop down on the bed beside him.

"Hello," Sirius said before pushing his face back into his pillow.

"Hewmro," came the muffled reply.

They just lay there for a while, collapsed on his bed. Sirius felt her forearm against his, his leg against hers. The closeness was comfortable. The warmth from her forearm was spreading through his.

He felt her roll over. He followed suit. Her eyes were closed, she was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans, her hair was in her face.

"Are you dying?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Okay."

She frowned. Then chuckled.

"Thanks for your concern," she pulled the pillow out from under his head, sat up and hit him with it repeatedly.

"Stop," he whined, shielding his face from the pillow viciously attacking him.

"Not until you surrender."

"For what?"

She paused, the pillow raised above her head.

"I-I'm not quite sure."

"Well then why are you causing damage to my brain and the pillow?"

"You cause enough damage to your brain by smoking."

"Oh shut up."

James and Peter crashed through the door with bags of food in their hands. They were discussing the date of the Qudditch try-outs.

"You need to tryout this year," James said, throwing one of the bags onto Sirius's bed.

"Why? I tried out last year."

"Because the Slytherins think that I only choose my players because they're my mates."

"That's no reason for me to try out."

"Because everyone else is trying out?"

"Still not a reason."

"Becaaaaaause..."

Sirius raised his eyebrow, as if challenging James.

"...if you do then I'm sure every single girl in the school will show up and watch."

Sirius shrugged.

"Good enough."

"Oh hey, what day is that again?"

"Tuesday."

Sirius turned his head quickly towards Gabriella.

"Wait, what?"

"What?" She shrugged.

"You're trying out?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. It's just weird."

"How?"

"It just is!"

"Well, she is a good player. And we need a new Seeker this year," James said after swallowing his food.

"Yeah, but still. It's weird."

Gabriella shook her head and chuckled.

"Whatever."

* * *

The weekend was the gradual renewal to life at Hogwarts. It started like this:

1. Don't sleep on Friday

2. Sleep past noon on Saturday

3. Procrastinate

4. Prank

5. Eat

6. Don't sleep

7. Sleep until noon...again

8. Do nothing until after you eat

9. Frantically try and finish your homework before dawn

10. Repeat

Sirius had perfected the weekend schedule nicely, as he practically invented it.

So on Sunday night when he was frantically trying to finish all of his homework and begging Remus to let him copy, James was following suit. Gabriella was laughing at both of them and playing chess with Peter, who had also finished his homework for the weekend.

"Please Remus! I seriously have no idea what this even means."

"Yes you do, you're just as smart as me you just don't do anything."

"Why didn't you do it on Saturday like a normal person?" Gabriella asked, then added to Peter, "Knight to D2."

"Because no normal person does homework on a Saturday."

"You didn't do anything yesterday," she watched her knight attack Peter's queen, then looked up at Sirius for his response.

"Yeah, well..."

She just smirked, then said "Check mate."

* * *

Sirius barely survived Monday. But he did it. And it was sad to say he was rather proud of himself. The evening was spent writing a Potions essay for Slughorn's class, Transfiguration reading, and Charms wand motions.

He woke up late on Tuesday morning, figuring that Professor Azaleus wouldn't miss him in Ancient Runes anyway, got dressed in his uniform and trudged down the stairs leading out of the dormitory.

Breakfast was over, so he went straight to the fourth floor and tickled the pear on the painting. It quickly turned into a door handle and he pulled the portrait back to reveal a large amount of House Elves scurrying about the room, a clatter of dishes and smells of food.

Now, as a regular Hogwarts student, most would tell you they've been to the kitchens maybe once or twice. Ones who have never really walked about the castle would tell you that they don't know how the food gets on the table or where the kitchen even is.

Then there's the Sixth Year Gryffindors.

Those who are privy to knowing the location of the Kitchens often go there when they are hiding out or are just hungry. The Marauders have done both many times.

James and Sirius could tell you how to get there, which portrait, how the food gets on the table, what the elves can cook, and every single elf's name.

"Mister Black!" A chorus of elves said to him.

"We has been waiting long times to see yous again!" Squeaked one elf as he walked through the entrance, staring up at him with large eyes.

Sirius chuckled and spoke back to the elf before him.

"You just saw me last night," Sirius said with a smile.

He straightened up and walked around the room, picking up leftover breakfast foods and speaking to the occasional elf. It had been almost an hour by the time he left.

* * *

"Padfoot, mate, where were you?"

James caught up to him and tugged on the strap of Sirius' messenger bag.

"When?"

"Just now."

"Right here?"

James hit him on the side of the head playfully.

"Nah, Ancient Runes you twat."

"I favoured sleep over class. And then food."

James rolled his eyes and walked into Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall was standing at the front of the classroom, using her wand the write on the chalkboard in front of her. Students filed in, the Marauders taking their rightful seats at the back of the classroom. James and Sirius sat beside each other at one table, Remus and Peter shared a table to their left.

"Now class, today we are working on Human Transfiguration. This will be on your NEWT's, so I would recommend paying attention to the lesson at hand," McGonagall said, staring pointedly at Sirius and James at the back of the room.

"Because Human Transfiguration is extremely difficult, I will allow you to use verbal spells. As sixth years, you should all be well rehearsed in the ways of mental spells, but I do not want anyone to be injured today. I assume you all did yesterday's reading, your assignment today is to turn your partner into an animal. The main purpose is to picture the animal in full detail, do not think it funny to change the cat of a tail into a snake. I will be choosing your partners."

The class groaned, knowing that they would be with their least favourite person, or else one that was either significantly better or worse than themselves.

Sirius cast a side long glance at James.

"I'll miss you, my dear Prongsie," he said, leaning in to embrace his friend.

"Stop you pansy!" James pushed Sirius away by his shoulder, just as his name was called.

"Mister Potter, Miss Jones."

James slung his bag over his shoulder and walked to where Ravenclaw Hestia Jones was sitting across the room.

"Mister Lupin, Miss Evans."

Sirius watched Remus get up and walk towards Lily, them being all happy chummy Prefect friends together. Peter was paired up with Nolan, and at last, Sirius' name was called.

"Mister Black, Miss McGuire."

Sirius looked across the room at the petite girl walking towards him. She had a willowy build with a heart shaped face, clear blue eyes and long blonde hair. She sat down beside him and smiled. She was gorgeous.

"I'm Deitra. It's nice to meet you," she said, holding out her slim hand for a handshake.

Sirius noted she had an Irish accent. It was quite cute.

Sirius slipped his hand into hers and shook it gently.

"I'm Sirius."

"Yes, I-I know who you are," she said, blushing and looking down. Sirius grinned.

"Should we get started then?"

She nodded.

* * *

Almost an hour later she still couldn't turn him into an animal. It took him less than five minutes to change her into a barn owl and back again. She was beginning to get frustrated.

"Just try again," Sirius encouraged.

"It's useless, I can't get it right!"

Sirius sighed and walked over.

"Here, when you're saying the incantation, move your arm more loosely. The outcome might be better."

He let go of her arm and walked back over to the desk he had been sitting on. She nodded at him and moved her arm the way he had told her to, and the next thing he knew he was a cat perched on their desk. She waved her wand again and he returned to being Sirius.

"Thank you!" She said, grinning at him. It was a bit infectious, as he began to grin as well.

"No problem at all. Really."

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist quickly, before pulling away.

"I've always been rubbish at Transfiguration, and that was the first time it actually completely worked."

He was still smiling when McGonagall dismissed them.

* * *

The rest of the day passed rather slowly, there was not much chance to talk as all the teachers had decided to go into NEWT mode, cracking down on all the slackers. He had loads of homework, but it was the night of the Quidditch try-outs, and he had to be present. He got into his Quidditch gear and went to dinner quickly, then immediately down to the pitch.

James was there, casting glowing orbs around the pitch so they could all see better. There was a line of mostly Gryffindors, eight Hufflepuffs, five Ravenclaws, and the remaining players from last year.

Sirius walked up to James.

"Are you sure you specified Gryffindors only, years 2 to 7?" He asked, smirking.

James sighed and turned towards the line up.

"Oi! Whoever standing there is NOT IN GRYFFINDOR, SOD OFF."

The Hufflepuffs blushed and left, the group of Ravenclaw girls winked at James and also left. There was just the crowd of Gryffindors, a few fourth and fifth years, the rest first years.

James looked down the line and sighed again.

"First years aren't eligible for the Quidditch team, if you are one, go back to the Common Room."

Then there were four. They needed two players now, a Keeper and a Seeker. He saw Gabriella, looking distinctly uncomfortable and anxious, standing between three Gryffindor males, all seemingly much more tough and athletic than her. Sirius smiled in her direction, she gave a meek one back, before paying attention to whatever James was saying.

* * *

"My vote for Keeper is Bloxam," said Eden Dearborn, a seventh year Gryffindor, sitting on one of the benches in the locker room.

James nodded and looked around the room.

"All for Bloxam?"

The rest of the team, including Sirius, raised their hands.

"And who for Seeker? Potter or Fields?"

Everyone avoided James' gaze and shrugged.

"What?" He demanded of his team. "Why are you all being ridiculous?"

There was silence until one of the two Prewett brothers, Fabian, spoke up.

"Well, erm, dunno how to tell you this mate, but one of 'em's your cousin," he said rather quickly.

"Really? I never knew that, the whole same last name thing makes so much more sense now!" James said with obvious sarcasm.

Gideon Prewett spoke up too.

"It would look like favouritism. Or whatever it's called."

"Nepotism," Eden piped up.

"I don't give a damn whether or not it's favouritism, I just want a good Seeker. And you lot aren't being helpful."

Sirius sighed.

"James, mate, you know that we know that you know that we know...that you know...that we know-"

"Get to the point, Sirius."

"Well, you know that Potter's, erm, the other Potter's the much better Seeker, and she seems to work best with the team," he finished, nodding as if agreeing with himself.

James nodded and looked back at his team.

"All for Potter?"

All four players in front of him raised their hands, a sheepish look on their faces.

"Great. Brilliant. I'll go tell her, then."

* * *

Sirius found Gabriella sitting on the Qudditch pitch fifteen minutes after everyone had left, her broom cast aside. She was staring up at the sky.

"Congrats on making the team," Sirius said, before sitting down beside her. She tore her eyes away from the stars and looked at him.

"Well thanks, Black. I just hope it wasn't because I'm related to him."

"Nah," this with an air of nonchalance. "He chooses people because their good, not because their his mates. Cares too much about winning to do that."

She laughed softly, smiling and looking back at the sky. She flopped down, lying on her back. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail, she had dark circles under her eyes and she looked physically exhausted. He followed suit and lay down.

They were silent.

"Do you ever think, that over the whole entirety of the universe, we don't matter?" She whispered.

Sirius thought about it for a while.

"No, not really," he whispered back. "Why?"

"Because, well, there are billions of people all over the world right now, thinking about their life and their achievements and their problems. And there were billions of people before us and there will be billions of people after us. And in the whole of the universe, we'll be forgotten. We're insignificant. But we matter to other people and we care about who we've snogged that day or who we wished we've snogged and whether or not we made it on the Quidditch team for goodness sake. But in the end, it's all just another day of another life of another person in billions. I dunno, it's just odd."

Sirius let the impact of that statement wash over him. He turned his head to look at her.

"We all matter to someone, I guess. And it doesn't matter if in retrospect we don't. It matters that right now at least one person thinks you're significant. And that's enough," he whispered back. Then, "Why are we whispering anyway?"

She smiled.

"Because that's just what you do when it's dark. You whisper to feel safe I guess."

* * *

He thought about what she said when he couldn't sleep that night. He was restless and exhausted, but completely enamoured by those words. He was staring up at the scarlet bed hangings, just as Gabriella had stared at the stars. He thought about the never ending universe, and how he wouldn't matter after the last person had spoken his name. He thought about the people who mattered to him and the people who thought he mattered. All of these thoughts reeled inside his head, and he fell asleep thinking about the universe.

* * *

_SO stay tuned for chapter four._


End file.
